gearsofwarfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Медали Gears of War 3
thumb|280pxВ этой статье собраны все медали, которые вы можете увидеть в меню Характеристики и Награды в Gears of War 3. Основные медали *Бета-тестер - Принял участие в Бета-тесте. Название: Бета-тестер *Старый страж - Получить достижение "Ветеран" в Gears 2. Название: Член старой стражи. Примечание: Достижение "Ветеран" даётся за получение 100 уровня и игру на каждой из четырёх карт из набора "Снежная слепота". *Серьёзный - Получите достижение "Серьёзный противник 3.0". Название: Крайне серьёзный. Примечание: Для получения этого достижения выдолжны иметь 100 уровень и все 65 ониксовых медалей. *Звезда Эмбри - Получите 30 ониксовых медалей. Название: Герой войны. Медали противостояния *Началось! - Завершите один матч в противостоянии. Название: Всё только начинается! Мстительный: Примечание: Заклятый враг - это враг, убивший вас 5 раз подряд и без смертей от вас. Захватчик: Поборник войны: ИВК: Примечание: Чтобы получить ленту ИВК, вам нужно набрать наибольшее количество очков в матче противостояния. Хоз. подразделение: Ветеран: Победитель игры: Выстрел в голову: Тяжёлое вооружение: Примечание: Тяжёлым оружием является Он-Шот, Мортира и Пулемёт. Взрывчатка: Примечание: Взрывчаткой являются Гранаты, Бумшот, Лук и Диггер. Добиватель: Чемпион: Примечание: Вы победите всухую, если вы не проиграете ниодного раунда, которых должно быть больше одного. Лидер: Примечание: Для получения ленты "Неприкасаемый" вы должны быть Лидером в матче режима Захват Лидера и не допустить своего захвата. Разлучник: Помощник: Медик: Укрытие: Примечание: Чтобы получить ленту "Тихоня", вы должны провести наибольшее время в укрытии за матч. Специалист по перезарядке: Лансер: Примечание: Убийства с помощью пилы тоже считаются. Хаммербёрст Устаревший Лансер: Note: Retro charges count as well. Дробовик "Гнашер": Обрез: Пистолеты: Разведчик: Примечание: Чтобы пометить противника, нажмите на левый стик во время прицеливания. Это отметит врага для ваших союзников и даст вам очки за помощь, если ваши напарники убьют отмеченного врага. Огонь: Примечание: Оружие, убивающее огнем - Огнемет, Молот Рассвета, Зажигательные гранаты. Подрывник: Страж: ЗЛ: ЦГ: Зона конфликта: Уничтожение: Чемпион: Победитель игры: Всеотец: Примечание: "Все режимы" - это режимы Противостояния (Командная Схватка, Зона Конфликта, Уничтожение, Царь Горы, Захват Лидера и Напарники). Знаток оружия: Стрелок: Hard Target: Note: To earn the Last Man Out ribbon you need to be the last survivor on your team, only achievable on Warzone, Execution and Team Deathmatch. Опытный пехотинец: Примечание: Ленту "Первая кровь" вы получаете, когда вы совершаете первое убийство в раунде Противостояния, Зверя или Орды (нужно минимум 2 игрока для получения кроме режима Напарники). Почитатель Традиций: Note: Чтобы растоптать врага (размозжить голову ногой), подойдите к раненному врагу и нажмите Y (не удерживайте). {C Battle Mistress: {C Суверен: Примечание: проще заработать, если поставить 1 бота, время захвата на 10, начать играть и уйти куда-нибудь на время (вы будете всё время проигрывать, но медаль заработаете быстро). '' {C 'Специальные команды:' ''Примечание: Специальное оружие - всё кроме 5 начальных оружий, пистолета "Снуб" и дымовой гранаты. Horde Medals For the Horde!: Note: Does not need to be done in 1 continuous play through. {C Hoarder: {C Architect: Note: To earn this ribbon you need to build a Command Post. This does not need to be the first one built on the map, but the first Command Post built is free, afterwards their price increases incrementally. {C Squad Leader: Note: To earn the Point Man ribbon you need to get the most points in a wave. {C Field Engineer: {C Big Money: {C Loot Courtesan: Note: You receive a challenge when you complete 3 waves without any player dying. Beast Medals I'm A Beast!: Beastly: {C Motivator: {C Dismantler: {C Ruthless: {C Investor: High Roller: Campaign Medals King of COG: {C Number 1: Note: This means getting the most points out of players in an arcade chapter. {C Warmonger: {C Force Multiplier: {C Survivalist: Aficionado: Doorman: Tour of Duty: Note: Tour of Duty double counts with Warmonger. If you complete the campaign in Arcade on Insane, you will unlock the Onyx Tour of Duty at the same time. References Категория:Медали Категория:Оникс Категория:Достижения Gears of War 3 Категория:Достижения